Randoms for the Phantomhive manor
by flamekittyninja17
Summary: basically random stuff that happens when four possibly insane girls "visit" there favorite young Phantomhive and the rest of the Black butler characters rated T possible Oc pairings


**Oc's **

**Flame- Bright firey color haired neko who dresses like a ninja girl of course**

**Vess- a highly ill tempered silver haired half-shinigami**

**Casey- Light brown haired half angel girl**

**Zoey- Black haired half witch **

**all girls ^^^^^ up there**

**you know the rest of the peoples I own no one except two of the ocs the other two are my sisters who doesn't have an account so she owns half this well not the black butler peoples but half the plot and two of the ocs  
**

_Flame: heylow Vess its me...you know Flame  
_

_Vess: I know but do i really have to do this ...can't I just stay home?_

_Flame: no! but you can be happy because Casey and Zoey aren't here yet_

_*black haired girl with lop sided pointy hat jumps in through the window*_

_?: IM HERE!_

_?: seriously Zoey you have to be quiet the people who live here don't know what Flame is planning try not to ruin the surprise _

_Zoey: awww...you're a buzz kill you know that Casey_

_Casey: yep just be quiet this is the only thing Flame gets enjoyment from..right Flame...Flame?_

_* Orange haired neko knocked out on the floor twitching and a Silver haired girl glareing at the pair stand in front of the broken window*_

_Vess: Great ...now I have to babysit you two._

_Flame:...ugh oww! why do I have a headache ...why is the window broken?..Vess?...oh hey Zoe hey Case_

_Casey: Hey...umm this isn't gonna get us killed is it?_

_Flame: Probably...but it'll be fun_

_Casey: 'kay ...where did Zoey go?_

_?:AAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

_*Vess face palms and zoey and Flame stare at the wide open door*_

_Flame and Casey: oh no...ZOEY!_

_Vess: well that ruins it I guess I can leave now_

_Flame: nope I had Zoey put a spell on the place so that people can only come in not go out_

_Vess: That's why it took them four hours to get here?_

_Casey: you guys Zoey trying to get her self killed out there!?_

_*gunfire* _

_Zoey: IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO WAKE YOU UP!_

_?: What the hell do you think you're doin' in here?!_

_Zoey: FLAME HELP ME I MESSED UP THE PRANK!_

_?: Prank?...you were going to play a prank on Master Ciel?_

_Zoey: nooooo...okay maybe but it was Flame's idea!_

_?: well...I think I still have to kill yes I do_

_*more gunfire*_

_Flame:hehehe...okay then I'm just gonna go save her now_

_*slinks out the door and sneakily creeps down hallway*_

_Flame: Zoe?...where are you?_

_?: look another one!_

_THUNK!_

_Flame: OWW! WHAT THE HECK!...my poor little kitty head JERK!_

_?: you didn't get knocked out?...you didn't die?...SEBASTIAN THIS ONE DIDN'T DIE_

_Flame: YOU KILLED ZOEY!_

_Zoey: no I'm over here tied up_

_?: What is it Finni...oh you found another one_

_Finni: yeah mister Sebastian but when I knocked her over the head she didn't get knocked out like the other one_

_Flame: I'm right here you know...Jerks_

_Sebastian: what lovely ears so soft and alert..._

_Flame: ummm...O.o_

_Vess: Seriously whats taking you so long? you're worse then Casey_

_Casey: uh oh um Flame theres a demon touching you..._

_Finni: thats not a very nice thing to say about Sebastian_

_?: yeah Sebastian couldn't be a demon He's too nice_

_Zoey: I'm a witch its possible_

_Flame: H-E-L-P M-E P-L-E-A-S-E _

_Vess: this is why you called me here to help you isn't it?_

_Flame:...maybe_

_Casey: Vess don't ask questions get them ...I'm not going over there..._

_Zoey: oh you don't have to save us its easy to get out of these you just..._

_*Zoey struggles against the ropes for a minute then they just fall off*_

_Vess: okay now help Flame now before I have to do it_

_Flame: ...I don't wanna be raped by a demon...ZOEY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE_

_Zoey: okay okay fine..._

_SHZAPP!_

_Flame: OWW FUCK YOU ZOEY I MEANT WITH YOUR HANDS AND SLAPPING AND STUFF NOT MAGIC!_

_Zoey: sorry.._

_Vess: Do I have to do everything around here?_

_*Vess walks up to Sebastian and slaps him then swings Flame over her shoulder, Being a Neko makes that part easy, and walks back over to Casey*_

_Casey: ...oh my Vess you just slapped a Demon.._

_Vess: its more then what you did!_

_Flame:..._

_Zoey:...umm guys ..._

_*creepy super scary ominous aura speads around the room*_

_Flame:...please don't kill us..._

_Sebastian:...now why are you in my young master's manor?_

_Vess: oh please ...like you didn't hear us talking about it eariler_

_Casey: Vess don't piss it off...it might give you rabies_

_Flame:...I'm so proud of you! you made a joke that funny!~ ish_

_Zoey:...yeah...i guess it was kinda funny but you could do so much better..._

_*irritation sound* _

_Flame: uh oh ...heheh um we were just leaving_

_*Flame starts running to the broken window and goes to jump out of it and basically gets murderized by the magic field*_

_Vess: wow you are a moron_

_Casey: Flame you asked us to put up a magic field for you remember? _

_Flame:*twitch twitch*_

_Zoey: hehe I made it extra deadly...you know because you forgot my payment_

_Flame:*still twitching and points at a bag of candy under a little table holding a vase on top of it*_

_Zoey: ooooh ...sorry bout that_

_Sebastian:..._

_Flame:*scrambles under the table and hisses at him*_

_Finni: mister Sebastian what do we do about this?_

_*another ominous aura spreads over the room*_

_Sebastian: you broke the window?..._

_Zoey: ummm ...no?_

_Vess:...yes she did ...what are you going to do about it?_

_Sebastian: do you ever shut your mouth?_

_Vess: I CAN SAY WHATEVER I WANT JACKASS_

_Flame:..I don't think thats what he meant Vess_

_Vess: I don't care_

_Casey: hey theres a carriage outside...and a little boy and little girl are getting out of it...and now their going inside and now more people are trapped in the magic force field_

_*flame's evil laughter*_

_Flame: And it begins!HAHAHA_


End file.
